Cortocircuito
by Kira92
Summary: "Alfred nunca se queda a pasar la noche. Por lo general, despierto y ya se ha ido. Ahora, se muerde el labio y me abraza fuerte, atrayéndome más hacía él y escondiéndose en mi cuello una vez más. Lo cierto es, Alfred siempre vuelve" USAxCanadá


**No tuve un buen día, ok? **

**Asi que como no tuve un buen día, desempolvé el CD de Daniela Herrero y de Floricienta, y le di derecho no más. **

****Esa es mi excusa para escribir...esta cosa.****

****A veces pasa.****

* * *

><p><strong>Cortocircuito<strong>

_¿Hasta qué punto es correcto que contigo brille más la noche que el día?_

* * *

><p>Abro los ojos despacio, pestañeando un par de veces por la luz del sol que entra directo de la ventana. Olvidé cerrar la persiana la anoche.<p>

Por un momento, tengo el impulso de levantarme, pero no muevo un músculo, mi cuerpo reaccionando más rápido de lo que mi mente registra. Hay un brazo en mi cintura, un cuerpo detrás del mío, una respiración suave en mi cuello.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

Alfred nunca se queda a pasar la noche. Por lo general, despierto y ya se ha ido, dejando una nota de despedida, o llamando en la mañana. Siempre cierra con un _te __quiero_, y nunca me importa. Porque así es la relación que tenemos. Lo he aceptado.

Pero no voy a negar que por una vez, para variar, es lindo despertarse acompañado. Debe estar muy cansado y habrá decidido dormir un poco más. Estoy seguro que cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos de nuevo, sólo voy a encontrar a Kumanjiro.

Por eso me tapo con una mano de la molesta luz, y trato de registrar cada detalle en mi mente. Desearía no dormirme en realidad, pero no quiero estar despierto cuando Alfred se vaya.

Porque Alfred siempre se va.

Y luego vuelve, para volver a irse. Una y otra vez.

Pero vuelve, que es lo importante.

La única vez que se quedó hasta la mañana fue la primera vez. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Recuerdo que fue extremadamente cuidadoso, tengo que decirlo, fijándose en cada detalle y preocupándose por mí a cada movimiento. Casi que estaba más asustado que yo. Probablemente lo haya estado ahora que lo pienso, pero supo esconderlo.

Pero aún esa vez logró armar una excusa para irse apenas terminamos el desayuno, creo que dijo que tenía un encuentro previo a la reunión o algo así.

No puedo creer que le creí en aquella vez. Que ingenuo era.

Ahora sé que su intención era que no llegáramos juntos a la reunión. Ahora sé lo que eso podría significar para las demás naciones. Y sé que quiere marcar ciertos límites. Limites que entiendo, y aprecio. Porque tampoco es que yo quiero meterme en una relación seria. Demasiadas responsabilidades, y convenios sociales, y prejuicios, a los que ni él ni yo queremos someternos. Somos felices así.

Por un tiempo siguió inventando excusas, y ya era imposible que yo no notara lo que estaba pasando. No me costó mucho hacerlo, tiene sentido si uno lo piensa.

Pero nunca me molestaron sus mentiras. De alguna forma sé que no quería herir mis sentimientos. Quizás Francis tiene razón y soy demasiado permisivo con Alfred, pero no me afecta la verdad. No duele. No tiene porque doler.

Ahora cambió las excusas por las notas, conciente de que ahora yo ya sé.

_Recuerda que la reunión es las 4_

_¡No llegues tarde! Sabes que me aburro si no llegas._

_Oh, y te robé un muffin de chocolate, para el camino a casa._

_Te quiero, Al_

Y sus llamados son aún mejor "_Good_ _morning, __handsome! __¿Has __dormido __bien__? __Hoy __cuando __me __fui __tu __oso __me __miraba __raro, __te __digo __que __me __odia. __Oh__, __me __llaman __de __la __casa __blanca, __tengo __que __irme. __Nos __vemos __en __unos __días. __Te __quiero._"

Aunque lo bueno de las notas es que puedo guardarlas. Tengo todas dentro de una caja bien escondida en el placard. No sé para que las guardo en realidad.

Pero así es nuestra relación. Si me molestara, no le dejaría ir más lejos. Pero no me molesta, porque Alfred sabe como hacerme sentir bien aún si no está dispuesto a entrar en una relación seria, sabe arreglar sus faltas con dulzura, y de paso sacarse un poco la culpa. Y yo ya he aceptado que así son las cosas. Y he aceptado sus límites, marcando los míos propios.

Y Alfred siempre vuelve.

En público sólo somos amigos. En cuanto a lo que los demás me registran, no soy más que el hermano menor de Alfred, a veces su gemelo, a veces no. Es algo que ni nosotros tenemos claro, y algo que a los demás le encanta debatir, como si no pudiéramos escucharlos. Si sospecharan que estuviéramos en una relación, lo sabríamos.

Pero nadie cree que Alfred se pudiera fijar en alguien como yo. Por eso podemos decir que estamos _a__salvo_.

Y está bien, porque lo he aceptado. Y Alfred siempre vuelve.

Y además de volver, sé que si lo necesita va a estar ahí. Sé que si algo surgiera, puedo levantar el teléfono y llamarlo, y él va a atenderme en menos de dos tonos, y va decirme que todo está bien, que está en camino, que va a ayudarme. Porque es un héroe, porque es mi hermano, y porque me quiere.

Pero no lo necesito.

Por eso está bien.

Nunca lo necesite, ni a él, ni a Francis, ni a Arthur. Y aún así se que puedo llamar a cualquiera de los tres ante una emergencia. Y ellos saben que pueden llamarme a mí.

Y también sé que al primero que acudiría sería a Alfred. Y no porque confíe más en él, porque sea más _capaz_, ni nada de eso.

Sólo porque me parece tan tierno cuando está preocupado.

No voy a negar que no me guste tener su atención.

Por eso me deja tranquilo saber que Alfred siempre vuelve.

Aparece en mi puerta sin previo aviso con varias películas bajo el brazo, o me llama porque ha conseguido tickets de primera fila a un espectáculo, o nos encontramos de casualidad en la calle y parece una buena idea ir a cenar juntos. En Canadá, en Estados Unidos, o en donde sea que estemos en ese momento, Alfred encuentra la forma.

Por eso digo que Alfred siempre vuelve.

Y la pasamos increíble.

Y luego cada uno sigue su camino, en un acuerdo tácito en el que los dos estamos conformes.

Tampoco es que necesitamos la aprobación de nadie para estar juntos.

Ni tampoco hay ningún compromiso entre nosotros. Por eso no hay problema cuando yo voy a pasar las vacaciones en Cuba, ni cuando Alfred sale disparado de un encuentro para ir a almorzar con Arthur, a solas, en algún restaurant o a veces hasta en la casa de alguno.

No hay ataduras, no hay explicaciones, no hay celos.

Y Alfred siempre vuelve. A mí.

Tenemos nuestras riñas, nuestras complicidades, pero Alfred nunca me hizo llorar.

(De hecho, algunas veces he sido yo quien lo hice llorar a él. Arthur siempre intercediendo a su favor)

Y de vez en vez, me hace sentir la persona más amada del mundo, y nunca deja de ser cariñoso de alguna forma. Soy conciente que tiene más consideración conmigo que con otras personas.

Él también es muy permisivo conmigo.

No sé si con alguien más tendrá el mismo tipo de relación que tiene conmigo (Arthur podría ser)

Pero no importa. Porque sé que me quiere.

Siempre es él quien me busca después de todo.

Y sí, siempre le dejo hacer lo que quiera. Yo también lo quiero.

Y si tiene una relación con otro no me importa.

No creo que algo así me afectaría ni aún si lo hiciera público.

Varias veces me pregunto que va a pasar con nosotros cuando Alfred entre en una relación seria con alguien.

No me gustaría ser con quién traicionan a otra persona, pero tampoco quiero perderlo.

No, no quiero hacerlo.

Porque también lo quiero. Y quizás pueda dejar la ética de lado por él. Una que otra vez, una pequeña escapada que no dañe a nadie.

No es que haya sentimientos de por medio.

No es que el pensar en Alfred en un noviazgo con otra persona me esté dando esta sensación en los ojos.

Es solo cansancio, nada más que eso.

-Matt, ¿estás despierto?

¿Mencioné que su voz es hermosa cuando está medio dormido? No hay muchas ocasiones en que puedo escucharla

-Sí, Al, ¿sucede algo?

Por favor, por favor, por favor, no digas que tienes que irte.

Espera a que me duerma. Te lo ruego.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí, por hoy?

Cortocircuito. Algo en mi mente hace cortocircuito.

-Son las 6, Al, no voy a echarte a estas horas. No hay problema.

-_Thanks, __Mattie._

-Sabes que siempre puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras y cuando quieras, Al.

Hasta yo me sorprendo de lo natural que me sale la voz.

Oh, dios, seguro que puede sentir mi corazón latir a mi por hora. Mi espalda está contra su pecho, no_hay__forma_que no lo note.

No me gusta sentirme tan expuesto.

-Sí, bueno, estaba pensando-continua, su brazo se acomoda en mi cintura, colándose debajo de mi remera medio por accidente medio a propósito. Su piel hierve contra la mía y yo recuerdo lo mucho que amo sentirlo cerca- Um, ya que estoy aquí, y tu hotel queda a pocas cuadras de la ONU, y tenemos que ir bien temprano, y bueno, justo tengo un cambio de ropa en el auto. Quizás…podríamos ir juntos a la reunión de hoy.

Cortocircuito a la máxima potencia.

-Claro, porque no.

-Y quizás, sería mejor que canceles tu reservación aquí, y vengas a pasar lo que queda en mi casa. Y así podemos ir juntos a la reunión de mañana, y la de pasado, y todas las que quedan.

Me abraza más fuerte, y su voz se va acoplando mientras esconde su cara en mi cuello.

Olvídense del cortocircuito, ya está todo fundido adentro de mi cabeza.

-Y así quizás Cuba entienda la indirecta de que _no__estás_ disponible y deje de invitarte a su casa cada maldito verano, y también ese sucio holandés, no me gusta la forma en que te mira. Y Francis, bueno, con Francis he tenido varias charlas, pero simplemente _no__lo__entiende._ Ya no sé hasta que punto no lo hace para molestarme. Oh, y no me olvido de Iván, Mattie, no quiero que lo dejes acercarte tanto a ti, creí haberte dicho hace rato que es peligroso.

Conozco perfectamente ese tono de voz. Esta nervioso, y está hablando de temas de los que nunca habla, e insinuando cosas a las que nunca me permití ilusionarme.

-Kumanjiro puede venir también, por supuesto, y si quieres puedo sacar a Tony si te molesta, o si lo molesta a él, y prometo que mientras estés no comeremos en McDonalds, ni Pizza Hut, ni ningún delivery, a menos que tú también lo quieras, y, _Oh,__God,_ ¡Mattie dime algo!

-N-no sé que qui-e-eres que te diga, A-al.

¿Cómo se le responde a algo así?

-No sé, algo como _¡Claro, __Al__! __Me __mudaré __a __tu __casa __hoy __mismo __después __de __la __reunión, _y si quieres que haga algo con Tony, y que entre tú y Cuba, y/o Holanda, y/o Francis y/o algún otro no hay nada, y que no tengo nada de que preocuparme, y que tú también me quieres.

Alfred ya sabe que lo quiero, y sus preocupaciones no tienen ninguna base, y es más que obvio que aceptaré su invitación.

Su brazo se tensa ante mi silencio.

-Oh, no, _God, __no!_ Lo arruiné, lo sé. ¡Lo siento, Mattie! Por favor, no te enojes, ignora lo que dije. Sólo, no sé, haz como si hubiera sido un sueño, lo siento, no sé que me pasa.

Es un sueño ciertamente.

-Sólo…mejor volvamos a dormir, lo sé, no me reprendas.

No hay forma que pueda dormirme después de _eso_.

-Lo siento-su voz se vuelve más suave ahora-necesitaba decírtelo, Mattie, estaba _matándome._ Pero ya lo dije, y ahora puedes ignorarlo y seguir como estábamos. Me iré en la mañana, lo prometo.

No puedo simplemente darle un beso apasionado y esperar que con eso se entienda todo. Nuestra relación ya está más allá de los besos, estamos en otro nivel. Un beso no es para nada…_novedoso_ como lo han sido sus palabras.

_-…I'm sorry…_

No me gusta sentir que su agarre se afloja un poco. Cómo si me estuviera dejando ir.

No quiero que me deje ir.

De alguna forma, doy media vuelta para estar frente a él y tomo su cara en mis manos. Si hubiera sabido que su mirada me golpearía como lo hizo quizás no lo hubiera hecho tan impulsivamente.

-No te fuiste-le digo de la nada

-…no.

-¿Y vas a quedarte?

-Todo lo que tú quieras.

- Y no tengo que esperar a que vuelvas, porque vas a quedarte. Bueno, en realidad yo voy a quedarme, en tu casa, ¿verdad?

-Am, ¿sí?

Les dije que mi cabeza estaba en cortocircuito.

Hay algo en sus ojos que me deja sin habla. Siempre lo hace, pero hoy parecen más intensos que nunca. Se me escapa un suspiro con su nombre y su mirada parecen chispear, quizás sus ojos también estén en cortocircuito como yo.

-Lo siento, Matt, no pretendía que esto afecte nuestra relación. _Realmente_ necesitaba decírtelo, y me pareció el momento. Ya sabes, si no lo hacía ahora, quizás no lo hiciera nunca.

Hay una media sonrisa en su cara, muy poco característica de él, y mira a un costado, tampoco algo común.

-¿Decirme que, Al? No te entiendo

No quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas.

(Ya pasé esa etapa)

Alfred se muerde el labio y me abraza fuerte, atrayéndome más hacía él y escondiéndose en mi cuello una vez más.

-…ya no quiero compartirte más, Mattie.

-¿Compartirme con quién, Al? No tienes que compartirme con nadie.

¿Y que hay de ti, Al?

-¿De verdad, Mattie? ¿Eres mío y sólo mío?

Creo que me voy a atragantar con mis propias palabras cuando respondo

-Supongo que sí, Al.

-¿Sí? Entonces quie-…-esperá, lo estoy haciendo mal.

Suave pero al parecer nervioso aún, se aleja un poco y busca una de mis manos que han quedado atrapadas entre los dos cuando me abrazó tan efusivamente. Se lleva los nudillos a la boca y los besa de esa forma tan dulce que sólo él sabe tratarme.

-Mattie, te amo. Y quiero que el mundo lo sepa. Todo el mundo.

Ahora el cortocircuito lo tengo en el corazón.

Supongo que de ahí vienen las chispas de electricidad que me recorren desde el pecho hasta la punta de los pies.

-Pero si no estás preparado para algo así, o si _no__quieres_ algo así, ¡está más que bien! ¡De verdad! Sólo podemos seguir como estábamos, y hacer como que esto nunca pasó. No te preocupes por mí, sólo no quiero…perderte.

Me paso la vida preocupándome por ti, Al.

-Y prefiero compartirte antes que perderte.

¿Con quien en este mundo podrías compartirme?

No tiene sentido.

-Lo siento, sigo haciéndolo. Hoy no es mi día. Quizás debería irme ya.

Su brazo me suelta la cintura, pero yo no dejo que me suelte la mano. Su cara de sorpresa es igual a la mía.

-No sé cómo decirlo-le suelto apresurado.

No quiero que se vaya.

_Bajo __ningú__n __concepto_, ¡no quiero!

-No se como hacerlo, Al. Nunca lo dije. Realmente, ¡no sé hacerlo!

Hay una pequeña nota de desesperación en mi voz, pero no me importa mucho.

-¿A qué cosa, Mat?

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no sé! Sólo que…no sé.

-Es más fácil decir oraciones positivas que negativas. Y también es más fácil de comprender, como un 60% más.

-¿Eh?

-No sé, pensé que quizás te ayudaría.

-Bueno, no es algo negativo lo que quiero decir.

Nos miramos por un segundo.

Y todo es tan estúpido. Si Alfred pudo, ¿por qué a mi me cuesta tanto? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo él diciendo cosas hermosas sin la más minima reacción de mi parte?

No es justo para él.

-Somos unos idiotas, Al. Todo este tiempo estuvimos pensando que era él otro el que no quería, y nos estuvimos poniendo limites en base a lo que creíamos quería los limites el otro. Estuvimos tan preocupados por no herirnos los sentimientos entre nosotros que no estábamos dejando ver nuestros propios sentimientos. Yo, principalmente.

Ahora era Alfred el que no respondía.

-No quiero que te vayas. Y si te vas, quiero irme contigo. T-e a-amo, Al.

-Te amo, Mattie.

.

Todos sabemos que desde el principio estaba mintiendo.

* * *

><p>Estaban advertidos desde el principio.<p>

Y quiero decir que sé que está algo desordenado, pero en parte fue a proposito, porque se supone que tiene que seguir la linea de pensamiento del protagonista, y las lineas de pensamiento no son ordenadas. por eso tire en la hoja de word cada cosa que se iba ocurriendo, y esto surgió, JIJI.

**Muchas gracias por leer, y, si gusto, un review se aprecia :)**


End file.
